BlackWarGreymon
: The card uses the name BlackOmegamon for Omnimon Zwart on this card. * (w/ BlackMetalGarurumon)Digimon World -Next 0rder- |java=Nobuyuki Hiyama |javan=(Adventure 02) |enva=Steven Jay Blum |envan=(Adventure 02) |partner=Self-Proclaimed Legend |jacards= , , , , , , , , |encards= , |n1=(Ja:) ウォーグレイモン WarGreymon |n2=(Ja:) Ｂウォーグレイモン''Digimon World Re:Digitize'' B-WarGreymon |g1=Greymon-species |s1=WarGreymon |s2=ChaosBlackWarGreymon |s3=BlackWarGreymon X }} BlackWarGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon. Feared as the "Jet-black Dragon Warrior", it is a Virus-species WarGreymon. Although its creed and principles are the polar opposite of those of the Virus Buster WarGreymon, it exists for the sake of its own peculiar justice. It detests cowardice and foul play, and it doesn't consider itself a fellow of vulgar Digimon, even if they are of the same Virus-species. The full details of how it converted to a Virus are a mystery, and the "Brave Shield" equipped to its back is not engraved with the Crest of Courage. Attacks * :In Japanese media, "Ankoku no Gaia Force" is more commonly known as "Gaia Force," which is used in Digimon Adventure 02 as well as BlackWarGreymon's cards. "Ankoku no Gaia Force" is the name the technique is listed under in [http://digimon.net/reference/detail.php?dir=06-ha&name=blackwargreymon this Digimon's Digimon Reference Book profile], which this wiki considers as the final word on the matter. Similar to Terra Force, except that it takes all of the "negative emotions" within this world and concentrates them into one spot, then fires it. *'Dramon Killer' *'Black Tornado' (Great Tornado) *'Mega Destroyer' Design Etymologies ;BlackWarGreymon (ブラックウォーグレイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) *(En:) *(En:) , meaning "old" or "ancient". Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers BlackWarGreymon is the boss of Ken's side of the ElectroBase, with Kuwagamon and Flymon as his minions, and on Ryo's side of ElectroBase 2, with Vilemon and Dokugumon in his party. BlackWarGreymon is part of the Digitama 25 line, who digivolves from MetalGreymon (Virus). Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamer BlackWarGreymon is the boss of the Colossal Dungeon. He is also a regular enemy in there. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer BlackWarGreymon is a possible boss in the game, if Ryo Akiyama takes too long to go through Black Egg's Crevasse. If Ryo makes it in ten minutes, the Digi-Egg will instead hatch into DarkTyrannomon; ten to twenty minutes will yield SkullGreymon, while twenty to thirty will hatch BlackWarGreymon. Above thirty, Ryo will have to deal with an extra-powerful BlackWarGreymon. The BlackWarGreymon card, titled "Gaia Force", will teach a Digimon the Gaia Force technique. Gaia Force is a Virus-type skill which attacks all enemies. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Rumble Arena BlackWarGreymon is one of the hidden fighters; he will fight your Digimon if you get to the match before Reapermon without losing a single round, he can be unlocked if you beat him and then Reapermon afterwards. Digital Monster D-Project BlackWarGreymon digivolves from SkullGreymon. A BlackWarGreymon is the boss of the Lava Pool field and will turn into a Guilmon upon defeat. Post-game, the Agumon in the Plains field will have a BlackWarGreymon in its party when fought. Digimon World 3 BlackWarGreymon digivolves from SkullGreymon at LV.99. He can also DNA Digivolve with GranKuwagamon to become Diaboromon. He is also the most powerful Brown Mega Card with 60/55. One can be found in-game as a boss. He runs the Control Room located in Amaterasu City's Underground Sewers. He will fight with you and if you win he will give you the Platinum ID, which allows for special training in every gym in both Asuka and Amaterasu Servers. In PAL version, after beating Galacticmon, another one can be found inside Circuit Board, which is stronger than the previous one. Digimon Digital Card Battle You can battle BlackWarGreymon at Beginner City but only after you have beaten BlackMetalGarurumon and have 300 or more wins. BlackWarGreymon is the last "boss" in the game, after you have beaten him, your complete stats will appear. There is no BlackWarGreymon card in the game. Also after BlackWarGreymon is beaten and your complete stats appear, by talking to him in the Battle Cafe and if you have Veemon as a partner, he will give you the Digi-Egg of Miracles which allows Veemon to armor digivolve into Magnamon. If you don't have Veemon as a partner, Davis will now lend you another deck containing Magnamon so you can complete your card collection. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World -next 0rder- Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackWarGreymon is a hidden character whom will appear at random as his rookie form BlackAgumon. BlackGreymon serves as the intermediate evolution form in the game. BlackWarGreymon also has the Crest of Courage engraved on its Brave Shield. Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon World DS BlackWarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon at Lv42 with 8000+ dark experience. Also, if you breed it with BlackMegaGargomon, you will get an egg containing ChaosGallantmon. He is also found in Core Field. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk BlackWarGreymon is #363, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 322 HP, 338 MP, 173 Attack, 139 Defense, 119 Spirit, 127 Speed, and 72 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, Assassin, and Gladiator traits. It dwells in the mountain area of Transfield. BlackWarGreymon digivolves from Vermilimon. In order to digivolve to BlackWarGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 58, with 21,000 Dark experience and 290 spirit. BlackWarGreymon can also DNA digivolve from Allomon and SkullGreymon, or BlackWarGrowlmon and Megadramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 53, with 18,000 Dark experience, and 320 spirit. BlackWarGreymon can be hatched from the Gold Egg. Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth BlackWarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon (Virus) and DNA digivolves with BlackMetalGarurumon into Omnimon Zwart Digimon World Championship BlackWarGreymon will digivolve from MetalGreymon (Virus) with 14 Battles, with 50% won, 60 Dragon AP, and an Egg revert, or digivolve from Cyberdramon with 18 Battles, 50 Virus AP and 50 Dragon AP. Digimon Battle BlackWarGreymon is a card digivolution of Agumon. In order to unlock this digivolution, you must card digivolve Greymon to Tyrannomon, MetalGreymon to MetalTyrannomon, and finally WarGreymon to BlackWarGreymon. This BlackWarGreymon has the Crest of Courage on its Brave Shield. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Dragon Man Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles